The Hunters and The Ten Tailed fox
by TheTenTailedWolf
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis Are tracking a being with power that rivals the Gods. Zoe is pissed due to him being male but will he slowly win her heart over? Will he destroy the gods? Read to find out as this mysterious being begins his Journey
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Any criticism will be appreciated as long as it is directed towards helping this story thrive and not just to rant on how it is not good. So please enjoy! :D **

The Hunters and the Ten Tailed Wolf

**General P.O.V.**

In the wood lands of Northern America a layer of snow covered the ground as tents were set up in a clearing. In this camp site were a group of hunters that consisted solely of girls that were all about 12-14 in their age. In the Middle of the Clearing there stood a tent slightly larger than the others, in that tent there were two girls one looked about twelve with auburn hair, a strange silvery aura that surrounded her, and silver eyes that seemed to penetrate your soul, the other girl looked thirteen or fourteen with black hair, elfish face, with brown eyes, she also radiated the silvery aura but it was much fainter then the other girl.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before the girl with black hair began "Lady Artemis we must keep going, this creature could be a very potential threat to our wellbeing's." **(AN: If you haven't figured it out it is Zoe and Artemis, takes place before titans curse also I am not doing the old fashion speech. Sorry.) **"I agree" Artemis stated "The beast's energy rivals the god's but something about it doesn't feel hostile." This caused Zoe to scowl "Even so we must begin tracking and hunting it." Artemis just sighed "Zoe, this creature's power rivals the gods so it doesn't seem wise to attack without knowing what we are hunting and like I said it does not want to cause harm to others so I don't see why we should attack something more powerful than myself and get it on our bad side" Zoe's scowl softened then hardened again "But My Lady-" Zoe tried to say before Artemis cut her off "Zoe the decision is final, but if it appeases you we will track it to see what it is and if it truly is peaceful." Zoe released a sigh of relief and defeat "Yes My Lady." Before exiting the tent and heading off to sleep.

In a clearing a few miles away from the hunters location there was a boy about 14 years old by looks with jet black hair silver eyes with slits instead of the average pupil **(Think Inner Moka or Naruto when he uses the Kyubbi's chakra or Orochimaru eyes). **He had a black hoodie on along with black and white basketball shorts, steel toed combat boots along with black fingerless gloves with a piece of medal protecting the back of his hands. The boy was skinning a rabbit that he was going to be eating for dinner. He looked up at the moon while lost in thought 'What is happening to me' the boy thought sadly 'first my family is slaughtered in front of me then all I can feel is immense rage as I turned into some sort of wolf and ripped the killers throats out.' After letting out a sigh and turning his attention back towards his meal. After eating and positioning himself against the back of the tree he began to doze off thinking about what to do next.

When the boy awoke he was slightly… confused as he noticed the trees where moving around him no that wasn't it he was tied in rope being dragged by two girls both wearing silver parkas although one was wearing a silver circlet on her head "What the hell is going on?" the boy asked being confused but slightly angry. Neither of the girls were answering making him even angrier. The boy released a sigh as he could see him asking wasn't going anywhere so he just ripped the rope just by moving his arms. Due to the weight being displaced the two girls fell flat on their faces not expecting this to happen. He snickered a bit before he felt something embed itself in his jugular. He pulled out a dart that said PCP commonly known as Phencyclidine which is a heavy tranquilizer "Well shit" he managed to mutter out before darkness took over.

**Well done there is chapter one everyone. Next the mysterious boy will find himself in a camp full of girls who hate men, hate him, and it is time for questioning or will he succumb to his **_**Wild Side?**_** Find out next time.**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW it will motivate me to write another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the story seems off to a good start in my book with 33 views, 1 favorite, and 1 review, but please review. It will help me get motivated to right another chapter for you guys. Also I am thinking about putting a pole up for the boy to see if he gets one or multiple girls if the poll says harem I will add another poll to see what girls that he will be in a relationship in. Anyways that's it for me enjoy the next chapter.**

The Hunters and the Ten Tailed Wolf

Chapter 2

He awoke in what appeared to be a camp site with several tents covering the area, the first thing he noticed where that everyone there was a girl, the second thing was how almost everything was silver, silver tents, coats, freakin everything, and finally he noticed he was tied to a tree. He looked down noticing that it was not a rope this time but some sort of bronze chain. He then smirked using his new found abilities he ripped through the chains like tissue paper. Then chains then clattered in a heap on the forest floor, the boy inwardly face palmed as wolves came from everywhere surrounding him the all let out growls. The boy let out his own growl that showed dominance over the others, the wolves let out series of whines. He thought to himself as hunting horns sounded 'well shit' as he tried to escape multiple arrows whizzed by; few wrapped him up in a sort of wire while others hit the ground releasing a fowl smelling gas. He would have just snapped the wire and took off, but due to his enhanced senses the gas smelt 100 times worse than it was meant for, so he was stuck there until the gas cleared. When it did he was greeted by a dozen or so arrows notched at his chest, and two girls in front of him.

He blinked the remaining tears out of his eyes and took in his surroundings. He observed how all the girls dressed the same, along with their bows, arrows, and hunting knives. He then began to search for possible escape routes along with weak points in the girl's defenses, after a second glance he notices the wolves still whimpering at his feet. His eyes then land on the two girls in front of him one looking twelve with auburn hair and silver eyes like his while the other had black hair with a silver tiara in her hair, with a sneer on her face.

"Now, now a pretty girl like you should have a smile on your face." He said with a grin this only made all the girls malice directed towards him. He actually shuddered at the intensity of it.

"What is your name, you pathetic male" a girl called out from the crowd. "Phoebe, be silent" the girl with silver eyes stated.

"My name… well I won't give that away just yet but you may call me Jūbi." He stated "and may I say Phoebe that is a beautiful name." agitating the hunters further, much to his pleasure.

All the girls were trembling with anger, rage, and malice towards him 'Perfect he thought one more little push and I'll make my escape' just as Jūbi opened his mouth to speak he heard a whizzing sound before something found its way to his skull with a thump he looked up and noticed the arrow. Then he got angry. He noticed the girls smirking then he let out a growl, an animal like growl that now human could make. The girls' expression changed to surprise as they heard it. All ten of his tails came out, along with whisker marks appearing, and wolf ears came out of his head.

One of the tails ripped the arrow out as he got up. Jūbi through the arrow at Phoebe slicing her cheek open. She then fell onto the ground.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

So this was the power I felt before… he could discard me in combat easily. Jūbi… Jūbi… why does it sound so familiar. She then noticed all of her hunters let their arrows fly.

**General P.O.V.**

Jūbi noticed the storm of arrows fired from point blank. He then began to swirl all his tails in the air causing a tornado to form causing all the arrows to be sucked in. The hunters then saw him wrap himself in his tail, but before he could a new huntress charged him he saw this and his eyes narrowed. The remaining tail reared up like a snake that was about to strike. Artemis saw this and cried "STOP this at once!" but it was fallen on deaf ears as the tail pierced her chest came out the other side wrapped around the girl crushing her into nothing **(AN: You get a shout out next along with the next chapter emailed to you a day or two early chapter if you know what I am describing… Hint it was sand instead of a tail) **the blood splattered all over the clearing, bathing it in blood along with the hunters. The last tail fell into place and with a bright light he vanished.

**And done **

**Well this is it until the poll id done so I can get an idea on where to go to the story**

**See you next time. **

**-TenTailedWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**AN: READ**

**Before I can continue the hunters and the ten tailed wolf story I need you all to vote for the poll so I can know where it will go next. Thank you and good bye **


End file.
